


Nobody Prays for the Heartless ~ Kellic

by xX_Peace_Tea_and_Pop_Punk_Xx



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bands, Cute, High School, M/M, Sad, band members - Freeform, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Peace_Tea_and_Pop_Punk_Xx/pseuds/xX_Peace_Tea_and_Pop_Punk_Xx
Summary: Vic likes Kellin. Kellin likes Vic. Both of them are too self-conscious to admit that. How far will they be able to get?
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/ Justin Hills - friendship, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it! My best friend and I have worked really hard on this. This chapter has no notable triggers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book will be in Kellin's POV unless stated otherwise. Kellin makes a plan to get Vic to talk to him and it works... for the most part.

Every day is just another fucking headache. I dread waking up and I dread falling asleep. I’m so sick of living the same nightmare over and over again. I pull my red comforters off of my body and let a wave of cold air wash over me. Staring up at the ceiling, I drag my body out of bed and look at myself in the mirror. I’m not sure what I see. I’m not proud of it, but let me tell you, I could have worse. Just like every day before and probably tomorrow, I wash my face, comb my hair, and brush my teeth. I look at myself again and finally, I grab a t-shirt, some black jeans, and a sweatshirt. I threw my clothes on as quickly as possible, decided that I didn’t need breakfast today, so I ran out the door to catch the bus. Once I did a bit of searching, I found my best friend Justin and sat on the scratchy and cracked leather seat beside him.

“Hey, kells!” Justin smiled. I have no idea how he keeps up his energy and mood like that.  
“Hi, Jus.” I giggle. He gives off a vibe that makes you smile just being near him.  
“You wanna hear what happened to me this morning? It was crazy!” He snorted  
“Sure, buddy,” I replied, not even close to sure of what he was going to say.  
“I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet!” The blonde boy giggled.  
“How is that such a crazy story to you?” I questioned  
“Dunno, it was funny to me,” He replied  
“You do you, Jus,” I laughed. He was such a fucking weirdo sometimes, but I love him for it. One minute he’d be talking about his sister having a ‘fashion crisis’ the next he’ll be uttering nonsense about how much his fingers hurt from playing bass. I’ll never understand how he’s able to just keep talking, and talking, and talking. it’s wild. He could go for hours nonstop and I’m not exaggerating.

“Wait, Kells, What class do you have for first period?” He asked with a curious tone in his voice  
“I’ve got math with Mr. Way,” I replied simply. His class is boring as hell, but he’s a really nice teacher, so I cut him some slack. “Holy shit! That’s the class with the boy you said you had a crush on, right?” Justin asked too loudly for comfort while giggling like a schoolgirl.  
“Shut up Justin!” I muttered while playfully punching his arm.  
“But seriously Kellin is it?” He asked  
“Umm… well… yeah. That Vic boy is too attractive for his own good!” I admitted, saying more than I would’ve liked to.  
As the bus entered the school campus, it finally came to a stop. As the door opened and we exited the bus, Justin and I said our last goodbyes until lunch.  
“You better make a move on that Vic kid, Kells,” Justin teased  
“You better buy a new toothbrush, Jus,” I mocked back at him.  
“See you later!” Justin said, holding out the ’er’ sound as he walked away to his class. 

I quickly paced down the linoleum hallway to find Mr. Way’s room, trying to avoid the biggest bitch to have ever been born, Ashlee Simpson. I’ll admit that she’s pretty, but she’s an asshole and I’m about as straight as a slinky. She’s that one girl who’s a bitch to everyone, then cries about the fact that no one likes her except her ultra-popular rich bitch club. After about thirty more seconds of walking, I finally found myself in front of Mr. Way’s room. Once I quickly glanced around the room, I decided to take a seat next to Vic. Today’s going to be the day that I make a move.  
“Heyo!” Vic says cheerfully as I sit down.  
“Kellin, right?” he asks  
“Yep,” I respond trying not to grin like an idiot. I was about to ask him how he was until Mr. Way cut me off by saying  
“Everyone quiet, I’m taking roll,” He began listing off names and waiting for responses  
“Gabe?” He called out  
“Here,” the boy replied  
“Hayley?”  
“Here!” She said cheerfully  
“Alex?”  
“Blowjob!” He yelled out causing the class to erupt into laughter  
“Mr. Gaskarth, Please stay in my room after class,” Mr. Way said, with a tone of disapproval.  
“Vic?”  
“Here,” he stated  
“Kellin?”  
“Here…” I mumbled. After he said my name I decided that I didn’t need to pay attention to the rest of the names, so I started writing a note to pass to Vic.

̶D̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶V̶i̶c̶,̶

No, that sounded too formal.

Hey Vic,

I was wondering if you wanted to talk at lunch?  
just like put an x next to your answer (yes I know I’m cheesy)  
Yes  
No  
From,  
Kellin

I decided that was good enough and awkwardly slipped the note over to the brown-eyed boy.  
He looked deep in thought while reading it, and I watched him put an x next to one of my options without much hesitation. Then, he slipped the note back to me.

Hey Vic,

I was wondering if you wanted to talk at lunch?  
just like put an x next to your answer (yes I know I’m cheesy)  
X Yes  
No  
From,  
̶K̶e̶l̶l̶i̶n̶ Vic

I stared at the note for a good 15 seconds and my entire world lit up. I felt like screaming. In a good way. Everything was perfect for about ten seconds, then Mr. Way asked  
“Kellin can you hand me that note you were passing?” he had a firm tone in his voice.  
“Uhh... umm… sure,” I said hesitantly while getting up and placing the note on his messy desk. I watched anxiously as Mr. Way picked up the note and began to speak.  
“Ohh, Hmmm, that’s sweet of you for writing about how much you love my class, Kellin,” I felt my face heat up from being mocked in front of the entire class. I mean I wasn’t even asking him out, but damn that note was pretty personal.


	2. Have You Ever Really Danced on the Edge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter.   
> Warnings: overthinking, anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Vic's point of view. Enjoy!

After silently giggling at the look of horror on Kellin’s face I began to stare blankly at my confusing worksheet while daydreaming of my future life with him. Fuck he definitely isn’t interested though. He doesn’t “like like” me because that’s just my luck. All the attractive boys at my school don’t give the slightest fuck about me. I mean he might like me but I don’t know. I would totally kiss him if I had the chance. I continued to ramble on in my head until I heard the bell scream into my ears, pulling me out of my thoughts.   
“Oh fuck,” I muttered looking at the whole sheet of problems I would now have to do as homework.   
“You okay?” I hear Kellin ask from behind me.   
“Yeah I just forgot to do the entire damn worksheet,” I tried to laugh to make it seem as if I wasn’t going to get a painfully long lecture on ‘the importance of schoolwork’ from my mom when I get home.  
“Aw man that sucks,” He said, trying to keep the conversation casual  
“Well... What’s your next class?” He asked with an optimistic tone  
“English, with Mr. Leto aka the worst class of the day” I grumbled  
“You have to be fucking kidding! how on earth did you end up in his class? There’s like a million other English teachers at this school!” He said, his voice dripping with disbelief  
“Just my luck, I guess…” I trailed off


End file.
